Amarelo e Rosa Choque
by Ana Felton
Summary: A Guerra tinha acabado, e consequentemente, a Ordem... Mas estariam Lupin e Tonks prontos para se afastarem?


Tonks se encontrava encolhida num dos sofás surrados da Ordem. Ouvia a festa lá fora, juntamente com o barulho da chuva. Ela deveria estar contente, mas as lágrimas deslizavam por sua face involuntariamente. Agora que eles tinham vencido a guerra, a Ordem deveria ser extinta, já não tinha razão de ser… Mas com a Ordem também iria Remus Lupin, que em tempos fora o melhor amigo do seu primo, mas que agora era o seu amor secreto. Secreto exactamente porque embora ela desse todas as pistas possíveis, ele não percebia. Ele a achava apenas um _amiga divertida_, nunca o seu amor.

Remus tinha resolvido deixar as comemorações mais cedo, estava preocupado. Preocupado com _ela_, preocupado com Tonks. A partir de agora deixaria de estar com ela quando queria, por causa do fim da guerra, e, obviamente, da Ordem. Caminhou até a sede por debaixo da chuva, as gotas escorrendo por seu cabelo castanho claro e pelas vestes rasgadas. Entrou silenciosamente e se surpreendeu ao avistar Tonks, na sua aparência jovial, com a cara inchada e chorando copiosamente. Caminhou até a sala e se abaixou aos pés do sofá em que ela se encontrava, fazendo-a dar um pequeno pulinho de surpresa.

- O que se passa, Tonks? O que você tem? – Perguntou, não obtendo resposta. Se levantou do chão, se sentando ao lado dela e passando um braço à volta dos seus ombros, tentando passar um conforto aconchegante, tentando que ela se abrisse com ele.

- Tonks, se acalme. Porque você está assim? – Tonks se acalmou um pouco mais e o abraçou mais forte, como se fosse a última vez. Olhou fundo nos olhos cor de mel dele e libertou o que sentia.

- Como vai ser agora, Remus? Tudo o que se passou aqui vai passar a ser apenas uma lembrança longínqua. Cada um para seu lado, apenas um postal ou uma carta nas festividades. Eu não quero que seja assim! Eu quero continuar ao pé de todos vocês!

- Tonks, oiça… – Ele a obrigou a se sentar no seu colo como se fosse uma criança descobrindo que o Papai Noel não existe. – Você vai continuar! Eu sei que a Ordem vai acabar, mas nós não vamos nos separar. Eu não quero ficar longe de nenhumas das pessoas que eu conheci aqui, muito menos de você!

- Isso é mentira, Remus! Para você, eu sou apenas uma jovenzinha, 16 anos mais nova do que você, sendo infantil!

- De onde você tirou isso? Eu nunca te achei só uma garotinha mais nova, muito menos infantil! Eu te adoro, Tonks. Você é a melhor amiga que eu podia ter – "Pena ser só isso", pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. – E você sabe, ou deveria saber, que eu nunca abdico de uma amizade, e que vou estar sempre aqui quando você precisar de mim.

Com essas palavras, Tonks se levantou abruptamente, olhando Remo como se ele fosse obtuso. Ela o amava e ele apenas a considerava a melhor amiga… Mas no estado em que se encontrava, ela dizia qualquer coisa que estivesse na sua cabeça, mesmo podendo se arrepender disso mais tarde…

- CLARO! Para você, eu sou apenas uma amiga! PÔ! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU?!

- Tonks, calma, por favor! Perceber o quê?

- QUE EU TE AMO, SEU IDIOTA! Mesmo que você não retribua isso, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças! – Ela disse isto de um só fôlego, atirando de seguida toda a loiça e objectos frágeis que encontrasse contra as paredes, se estilhaçando e fazendo um barulho imenso.

Ele estaria ouvindo bem? Tonks, _a sua Tonks_, dissera que o amava? A mesma Tonks que minutos antes estava chorando no seu colo? E ainda pensava que ele não retribuía esse sentimento… Ele tinha de acabar com isso agora, pois sabia que seria a sua última oportunidade para tal.

Desviando-se de um copo, agarrou a metamórfaga pelos ombros e a abraçou de seguida, sussurrando em seu ouvido "E o que você acha que eu sinto?".

Ela não acreditava que o lobisomem retribuísse aquele sentimento, tinha sofrido tanto e de repente ele dizia que a amava? Isso era um sonho tornado realidade…

Se afastou dele um passo, para conseguir olhar em seus olhos e se surpreendeu com o que viu… amor… amor puro e simples, e também o seu reflexo. Tocou com as costas de sua mão direita a cara dele, sentindo-o estremecer e fechar os olhos, enquanto com a outra segurava em seu queixo. Olhou à sua volta e de repente, parecia não estar num locar frio e sombrio como a sede da Ordem, mas sim num conto de fadas, como o dos trouxas. Se assustou um pouco sentindo a mão dele se deslocando lentamente até o seu cabelo, fazendo um cafuné confortante. A mão que estava no queixo de Remus foi até as suas costas e ela fechou os olhos, diminuindo totalmente a distância que ainda existia entre suas bocas.

O beijo era intenso, mas meigo. As línguas se tocavam lentamente, mas com atrevimento, como se estivessem dançando. Os sabores do café e chicle de morango se misturavam, enquanto eles recuavam até ao sofá, desabando sobre ele com um ranger das molas já velhas.

Mãos afoitas tentavam se desenvencilhar das roupas um do outro, até os dois corpos se encontrarem, selando aquele amor tão diferente e ao mesmo tão igual ao dos contos de fadas.

No dia seguinte acordaram nus, no chão da sala, para onde tinham caído enquanto dormiam. Remus despertou primeiro e ficou durante um bom tempo observando Tonks dormir, com o seu peculiar cabelo rosa-chiclete. Podia ser estranho, mas ele adorava. Assim como tudo nela. E sabia que não aguentaria viver separado dela. Por isso pediu o que pediu…

Tonks acordou cansada, mas sentindo estranhamente bem. Ainda custava a crer o que acontecera na madrugada. Se espreguiçou e finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Remus a observando, amorosos e curiosos ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que está olhando assim pra mim? Estou muito despenteada?

- Não. Você está linda, como sempre – Ele disse, com um sorriso apaixonado, fazendo-a corar. - Eu só estava reparando nos seus sinais. Você tem um na sobrancelha direita, um perto da orelha esquerda, outro a meio da barriga e um mesmo na pontinha do nariz, sem contar com algumas sardas nas suas costas.

- Já vi que você é observador… – Tonks, falou, com a voz ainda ensonada. – Eu ainda não consegui contar os seus, estava demasiado pedida nos seus olhos.

Remus deu-lhe um selinho, que depressa se transformou num linguado, iniciando a primeira maratona de beijos daquela tarde.

Passada meia hora, ambos estavam de roupão tomando o pequeno, mas Tonks estava notando o nervosismo em Lupin.

- O que se passa, amor?

- Nada de preocupante. Eu apenas queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Fala, vai…

- Você sabe que eu tenho um apartamento em Hogsmeade…

- E…?

- Bem… ele é grande de mais só pra mim… e eu pensei… ahh… bem… eu penei que você podia vir morar comigo!

- Claro! Você ainda duvidava que quisesse?

- Não, óbvio que não… Mas essa não é a única pergunta.

- Desembucha logo!

- Olha, eu sei que isso deveria ser mais romântico, com um anel de noivado e tudo o mais, mas foi repentino, eu não planejava…

- Você está me pedindo em casamento?

- Estou. Nymphadora Black Tonks, casa comigo?


End file.
